New Times
by Waluigi-Official
Summary: Just what I wish the ending of BotW was. Link and Zelda's travels through a destroyed Hyrule. Link's POV. Some Zelda POV. Rated T. May change to M. Maybe. Zelink. THIS IS BEING REWRITTEN AS "Ending the Cycle"
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey Guys. JoeBobStudios. This story has been in the back of my head ever since I completed BotW and now it's finally here. This is my first FanFiction, so please give me constructive criticism. No flames though._**

 ** _Also, I don't own LoZ. I wish I did._**

* * *

 _Link's POV_

I walked into the Sanctum after running my way up the hill through Guardian after Guardian just trying to get to the princess, just trying to save her like the King had told me. I had been traveling for weeks first saving the Divine Beasts, then finding my memories. Impa had urged me to save the princess but I had been putting it of. I hadn't been able to go and fight Ganon, knowing that the last time I tried to fight him I had basically died. I had visited the castle before, checking the shrine and the Hylian Shield and even reading the princess's diary, but I hadn't been able to enter this room. But now… I was ready.

I looked up and on the ceiling saw a slimy heart shaped mass of malice beating on and on as if it was Ganon's heart. As I looked closer I saw a small golden light slowly fade. Just then, I heard the princess. " Link… Link...I'm sorry...but my power isn't strong enough… I can't hold him…" The heart stopped, turned blue and then exploded with Malice. A massive Guardian laser burst out and tore across the room, on its way almost hitting me. A body emerged from the once beating heart. I knew that this was Ganon's body. I felt the floor give way beneath me as I and Ganon's new mutilated form fell to the nest below the Sanctum.

I looked up, horrified at the monstrosity before me: a seething mass of Malice that had seemed to take the shape of a massive Spider. It also appeared as if he had fused with a Guardian Stalker. His left "arm", if you could call it that, was basically just a massive ancient cannon. His right held a gargantuan flame sword shaped like an ancient axe and on his back were three claw-like hands grasping at nothingness. Ganon stood on his legs and I felt genuine fear, fear like nothing I had ever felt before, even when facing his Clones on the Beasts. This was the original and purest form of evil as everyone loved to remind me. But I stood my ground knowing that this time I would find a way to succeed.

I heard the four Champions in the back of my head telling me that the Divine Beasts had fired on the Castle. I felt the earth move and a sky blue mass of energy struck Ganon felling him. I had hoped it would be enough to kill him but he stood again enraged by our attempts. I knew he had been weakened, but the rest of this fight against darkness for the freedom of Hyrule was up to me. As I felt this burden weigh on my shoulders, I was struck by what seemed to be a bolt of courage—a blessing by the goddess—that gave me the ability to stand and fight. I drew my sword, the Master Sword, and prepared for battle.

At first the battle had seemed easy, I just had to dodge the lasers he shot. I'd had enough practice because of the many Guardians I had to face on my travels, but I underestimated him. He quickly nailed me with his flame sword. I felt the pain as the fire burned my skin, and blood soaked my Tunic. I quickly ate a Hearty Omelette and felt rejuvenated. I still felt this feeling of courage, and I was determined to save the princess, even if I died again. I quickly fired tons of beams from the Master Sword, nailing Ganon in the face. Using this time, I quickly donned the Champion's Tunic, as it gave me the uncanny insight to knowing how much life my enemies still possessed.

He was halfway dead. Good.

I fired off more beams from the Master Sword, being careful to dodge his counterattacks knowing from experience that if I wasn't in peak condition I wouldn't be able to fire these beams of energy. He swept his sword across the floor creating paths of fire everywhere. I used this to my advantage, paragliding up and hitting him with the last of my ancient arrows. Whenever I did this, something peculiar happened. Whenever I dodged or parried and attacked at just the right moment, time itself seemed to slow to a crawl. I had used this "power of mine" to my advantage many times during my fights with stronger enemies. It had often been the point where I gained the upper hand in the battle, as the enemy couldn't see me move at all and was left completely defenseless. This also happened when I tried to fire an arrow while flying, which was probably why all the Rito had said I could shoot as fast as Revali.

I landed on the ground as Ganon staggered up to the wall. He was more like a spider than I thought. As he traversed the walls of the "nest", I lined up my shot and let the the energy beam fly. I was abusing the Master Sword in this fight, but strangely it hadn't broke. It was as if it had been forged for this day and had been saving its energy for this final fight. The beam struck Ganon square in the abdomen and he began to fall back to the floor. I rushed forward slashing at him with my sword and I noticed that his claw hand was sneakily trying to stab at me. I dodged and time slowed down. I used this advantage to land a total of nine hits on him before backing off to a safer distance. I felt in my gut that he had maybe a third of his life left in him. This was going to be a long fight.

I slowly whittled his life down to a fourth of his original health, and realized that he hadn't really been trying with me. But now, as his life hung on the edge, he showed me what he was truly capable of. He began to glow orange and his attacks became more frantic. I was not prepared.

He moved along the wall again, at a much faster pace. I lined up my shot and fired. The beam hit him again but it did absolutely nothing. It was as if he had erected a wall between himself and me, where I could do him no harm. I was starting to get tired of fighting, and now he was basically invincible. But then, as I dodged another of his lasers, I noticed that his orange barrier disappeared for a split second, the moment he attacked me. I concluded that I would have to abuse my "power" just to hit him.

He swung his massive flame sword at me and I sidestepped. I hit him with a flurry of strikes and backed off when he began to stir again. He climbed up to the wall again and tried to use a massive fireball to ignite the field, but I just hit it with an energy beam before it could even hit the ground. I saw the massive red target on my body and focused on Ganon. He shot me and I tried to parry but I was too late and my Savage Lynel Shield broke. I was an absolute dolt! I should have been using the Hylian Shield. It had survived laser attacks before and come away without a scratch. I pulled it out and prepared to parry again.

I deflected his shot and watched as it hit him in the face. He began to falter and I rushed forward to deliver some blows while he was stunned, but I underestimated him again. He still had a trick up his sleeve. I was standing below him, ready for him to fall so I could slash at his face some more when a magic circle appeared where I was standing. It was too late to react, and I was struck by the full force of his magic. I felt my blood let out and my life fade away and thought that this was the end for me. I had failed the princess.

"It is my pleasure." I opened my eyes to see Mipha's spirit hovering over me healing me of my wounds, a sad smile on her lips. I had forgotten that I had the Champions' powers at my disposal.

I felt rejuvenated and more prepared to fight than ever. I quickly backed off from Ganon and charged a Fury Bolt, striking Ganon while he was still stunned. I searched my gut again for his life force: only a few more hits. I was wary as Ganon stood again, the orange barrier still erect. He swung his massive sword across the battlefield and set it on fire. I tried to fly out of the way but I was still burned by the flames. I had the unnecessary urge to kill him in style, probably just so I could rub it in his face. He swung his sword again and I sidestepped. I rushed in to finish him off. 1, 2, 3, 4 strikes was all it took.

He screamed in agony as I struck him for the last time. He staggered to his feet in a last-ditch attempt to kill me but soon the liquid Malice began to leak out and I watched as he dissolved into nothing been purple smoke. The smoke began to ascend out of the Nest. I ran forward, trying to follow the malice. I was about to prepare Revali's Gale when I felt a warm sensation. I saw a golden light surround me and pluck me out of the Nest. It was unlike the dissolving sensation I felt when using the Sheikah Slate. This was the princess's sealing power.

I was summoned to a familiar scene: Hyrule Field. I had trained my horses on this field, fighting Guardian Stalkers on horseback and what-not. I turned as I heard a nickering noise. My most trusted steed, Epona, was here.

"How did you get out of the Stable Girl?" I cooed. I had gained Epona from the amiibo rune, It summoned things from what seemed to be an extradimensional plane of existence.

"...Ganon...Ganon...Ganon was born out of a dark past. He is a pure embodiment of the ancient evil that is reborn time and time again. He has given up on reincarnation and assumed his pure enraged form. If set free upon our world, the destruction will be unlike anything ever seen before." I heard the princess say this.

I turned around and saw a boar the size of a Divine Beast. Its entire form was created of Malice. Its eyes seemed full of blood lust and anger. I was stuck to the ground, all I could do was stare.

"I entrust you with the Bow of Light - a powerful weapon in the face of evil." I looked up and saw that the sky had turned blood red, and a Golden Bow descended from the heavens. "Link...you may not be at the point where you have fully recovered your power or all your memories…" I saw what needed to be done. I had to fight back against Ganon. For the princess and for Hyrule. I mounted Epona and charge towards the beast. "But courage need not be remembered...For it is never forgotten"

"Go Epona, Run!" I galloped towards the beast. I made a beeline for the bow. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ganon inhale, as if to breathe fire everywhere. I spurred Epona into a gallop, snagging the Bow of Light from its pillar as I passed it. I heard a deep crackling sound, and stared on as Ganon unleashed a laser from his maw, razing the ground and trees in its path. I shot him with Light Arrows but they had no effect on his Malice.

"That energy covering Ganon's Body is called Malice. None of your attacks will get through as he is now...I will hold the Malice back as much as I can, but my power is waning. Attack any glowing points you see!" I could hear the desperation in her voice. "May you be victorious." Epona and I ran on. I saw a three magic circles appear on Ganon's body. "Shoot a glowing area!" I pulled out the bow and shot three arrows, each hitting a magic circle. "Ganon's power is weakening."

I continued to ride around him, shooting magic circles when I saw them. I heard the princess in my head, warning me of attacks, but I didn't pay attention. The strain of battle was exhausting me. After I shot a magic circle on his belly and a golden light burst from his forehead. I saw an eye of Malice poke out. "That's the very core of Ganon's being! Do what you must, Link!" I attempted to shoot the eye as I passed under him but he closed it before I could hit it.

I pulled away, baiting him to shoot me again. He did and I used the updraft to paraglide to his level. I took out my bow, and let it fire. It struck him dead in the eye. He roared in retort, and backed off. He seemed to vomit and a mass of golden light came out of his form. I looked closer and saw that this was the princess.

Ganon retorted in recognition, as if he never expected to see her again. I wondered how she had ended up inside of the beast but that was not the problem at hand. She seemed locked in a state of pray. When she opened her eyes, Ganon had collapsed in front of her. She had a vacant expression on her face, as if she didn't really believe what she was seeing. Ganon stood and prepared to charge at her. This brought her to her senses. The sealing power erupted from her body and reduced Ganon back to a purple smog.

I could faintly see his form as he screamed in agony. The princess raised her hand to the sky, and a sphere of golden light erupted from her hand. Ganon was engulfed by the sphere as he tried to escape. The sphere collapsed upon itself, and with a pop, disappeared from existence.

As the sky returned to normal, the princess said to me as I began to walk towards her, "I've been watching over you all this time…" Her voice finally sounded real to me. "I've witnessed your struggles to return to us as well as your trials in battle." Apparently she could see what I had seen. "I always thought-no, always believed-that you would find a way to defeat Ganon." She turned towards me, "Thank you, Link...the hero of Hyrule." She hesitated, "May I ask...Do you really remember me?"

I could only stand there, as the thoughts rushed through my head. Finally someone that I really remember from my past life. I had been so alone during my journey. I hadn't been able to really meet new people. I had always had to move on too quickly. Even with Impa, I didn't remember her. I even tried not to be happy, thinking she would dissolve, like the monks in the shrines. But now, as I sifted through my thoughts, I saw the princess's smile fall and she looked away. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"No...I do."

Her face lit up again, and she rushed forward and embraced me in a hug. "I'm sorry…" she said into my shoulder, "I should have found a way to let you keep your memories." She seemed on the verge of tears.

"No no, it's okay princess." I absently stroked her hair. "It kept me alive to fight again. I don't blame you."

Now she broke down. "Link," she said through her tears, "I was sure that you would hate me. I got you killed because I couldn't unlock my sealing powers fast enough."

"Princess, don't cry. I will always stay with you. Even if I die again."

I continued to comfort her, until she had calmed down enough to realize that just because Ganon was gone, that didn't mean that our work was done. "We need to rebuild Hyrule. We have to arrange this." She pulled away and looked me in the eye. "But we will need a base of operations. Do you have any ideas Link?"

"Well there are two places." I paused, "Kakariko Village and Hateno Village." I was a little scared of her reaction when I told her that I wanted us to live in my house.

"I understand Kakariko. It's Impa's home town. But what's in Hateno other than the strange building on the hill?"

I hesitated. "How do you know about the building?"

"I could see out of your eyes. You were my only connection to the world. But you are avoiding my question. What. Is. In. Hateno?"

Now I understood why she didn't know that Purah and Impa were alive. She could only see, and not hear. She was looking at me, expecting an answer. I was flustered. "Um...I bought a house."

"Oh." She looked away. After hearing Kass's song, I knew that she was probably blushing. "You know, maybe that would work."

I gently turned her face back to me. As I suspected she was blushing. "Hey, let's just tell Impa what happened. Then we can decide where to stay."

"Impa's alive!" She exclaimed.

"She's the old lady in Kakariko."

"Oh...I thought she had died."

"No. She's fine."

"Then let's go!" She turned towards the castle. I watched it too. She turned to me and I nodded in recognition. She turned away, but I watched the castle a little longer. I saw a shimmer of green, and for a split second I saw the outline of the four Champions and King Rhoam. They dissolved as they had finally fulfilled their purpose.

"Link! Are you coming?" I turned to see her pointing towards Epona.

"Yes. Let's go." I helped her onto Epona, as she was still weak after a century of kneeling in prayer. I vaulted onto Epona. She grabbed my waist, and I grabbed the reins. We set out for Kakariko.

* * *

 _ **So I'll try to get another chapter out as soon as possible. Please R &R. Peace**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_So this is the second chapter. 2 chapters in 2 days isn't so bad. I just wish that I had more ideas._**

 ** _Again, I do not own LoZ. Wish I did though._**

* * *

 _Link's POV_

We stopped at Wetland Stable for the night. The princess had been so excited to see that Hylians were still around near the castle, but I could see that she was tired. The longer she had been stuck inside Ganon, the weaker she had become. We dismounted. I told Izra to watch Epona, without slacking off, and tossed him a red rupee. I motioned that she should follow me, and then asked Lawdon for a soft bed.

"Where will you sleep?" the princess asked, worry in her eyes.

"I won't. I'll make sure you stay safe while you rest."

"Link. You must sleep."

"Princess, I have had time to rest for the last month. I don't need to anymore."

She tried to argue but I held up my hand. "Princess, it is my duty as your chosen knight to protect you at all costs, no matter what." She shook her head and grudgingly crawled into bed. I gave Lawdon his Rupees, and on my way outside. I looked back to see that the princess had already fallen asleep.

I sat by the fire, contemplating what would come next. Now that the threat of Ganon wasn't looming over the horizon, I had no idea what I would do now.

"I understand," I heard a voice next to me say. I turned and saw the stable kid, Ami, sitting with me by the fire. "You don't know what you want to do with your life."

"How did you know?" I asked, shocked that he had been spot on with his analysis.

"When your brother makes you give directions, while he swings his so called 'Master Torch,'" he said while using his fingers to sign quotations. "You learn to read people."

"Oh." I felt bad for the kid. He should have been having fun. Not sitting by the fire, giving directions all day.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Good night." He turned and walked away.

"Yeah…Good night." I thought about rebuilding Hyrule. The princess would most definitely become queen. But what would I be? Maybe her personal bodyguard. Or the general of her army. I shook my head and decided that no matter what, I would stay by the princess. Right now she was weak and frail. She had not eaten in a century. I would help her regain her strength and stamina. Then we would decide what was to be done next.

I stood and rekindled the cooking pot. I made two Meat and Mushroom Skewers, and put an Endura Shroom into the princess's. This would help.

I checked the Sheikah Slate. It read 1:35 AM. I had tried to return the Sheikah Slate to the princess, but she had refused, saying that it belonged with the hero. I just sat by the fire, relaxed but alert, prepared to fight at the slightest indication of danger. I remembered that there were a few Bokoblins nearby, but they had never attacked the stable before. Still, I remained cautious.

During my travels I had noticed that the language had changed quite a bit. Everybody seemed to speak with less formalities. It was casual and more laid back. Of course, that could have just been because all the people I met were villagers, but still...I had noticed.

I sat at the fire until the golden rays of sunlight reached the horizon. I then stood, stretched, and watched Naydra descend from the clouds. I heard a rustling behind me, and drew the Master Sword, ready to kill if necessary.

"Ahh...I mean you will never defeat me with your ripoff of the Master Torch. I am the hero Hyrule needs!" I sighed and sheathed my sword. It was just Yolero.

"Yolero, this is the blade of evil's bane. If anything, your torch is the ripoff. I braved the Lost Woods of Great Hyrule Forest to gain this blade. I have 15 torches exactly like the one you hold now." I had slowly been fed up with Yolero's constant ignorance to the fact that he wasn't a hero.

"How dare you sully the name of the Master Torch, puny human!" He was getting on my nerves. "I am the hero of Hyrule and you will bend to my will. I challenge you to a duel!"

"Alright fine. But how is it fair? I have a sword while you have a torch."

"Your sword is a fake. I will defeat you."

"Fine then. It's your funeral. What do I get if I win?"

"Hmm...I will admit that your sword is better than my torch. But if I win, I get the pretty lady you brought with you." Now he'd done it. No one insults the princess and gets away with it. Not when I was present. "Ami, come here," Yolero called. "This peasant and I are about to duel. Be the referee."

"Fine," Ami called back. He raised his hand. "3, 2, 1, Duel!" He dropped his hands and the duel commenced.

It was clear to me that Yolero had no idea how to use a weapon. As he charged at me, I easily sidestepped his attack. Normally, I would have let him charge past and try again, but he had insulted the princess. He had to be taught a lesson. I grabbed him by the shoulder as he ran past, and quickly pinned him to the ground, my sword against his throat.

"Don't ever insult me, or the princess ever again." I whispered into his ear. " Or it'll be the last time you speak to anyone. Ever." I let him go, and he scrambled to his feet, running as fast as his legs would allow.

"Hey. You really taught my brother a lesson. Now maybe he won't be so quick to shove all his responsibilities to me," I heard Ami say.

"No problem, kid. I'll probably be around again later. Tell me if anything goes awry."

"You have a really old fashioned way of speaking. It's a little weird." I hadn't realized that I was talking that way. Thankfully, he just shrugged and went to find Yolero. I decided that the princess needed her sleep. I would wake her in the evening. We would travel during the night. I passed the time by the fire and then slowly walked back into the stable.

I saw Beedle in the back and quickly bought some more arrows. You could never have too many arrows. I looked at what the Sheikah Slate had to say about the weather. It was going to rain in 3 hours. Hopefully we could reach Kakariko in that time. I didn't want to think about what would happen if the princess got caught in the rain, especially when she was as weak as she was right now.

I thanked Lawdon for the bed, and gently shook the princess awake. "What time is it Link?" she murmured, still half asleep.

"Time for us to leave princess."

She slowly sat up. "Link. I'm am very hungry right now. Do you have any food?"

"Yes I do princess." and quickly produced the Enduring Meat and Mushroom Skewer I had prepared earlier. She ate ravenously, and asked for seconds. I decided to skip breakfast and give her mine.

"Where is your food, Link?" she asked her mouth full with my Skewer.

I smiled a little. "You're eating it, princess."

She paused mid-chew. "Link!"

"What?! You haven't eaten in a century. I've had plenty to eat during my travels. I insist princess. You need the strength."

As she finished eating, I got Epona back from Izra. I helped her mount again. We set off for Kakariko once again. As we made our way past Millennio Sandbar I spotted one of the Yiga clan members at the side of the road. "Princess." She looked up at me. "That is a Yiga clan member. I'm going to take him out. You must stay out of harm's way."

"Link...Be careful." I vaulted off Epona and made sure the princess was safe before approaching the man.

"Would you like to join the Yiga clan?" he asked.

"I already know it's you. There's no point in hiding."

"Fine then. DIE!"

I made quick work of him. I picked up his vicious sickle, and made my way back to the princess.

"Princess." A look of irritation passed over her face. I ignored it. "You should take this. To defend yourself with." I presented her with the sickle I had taken. She reached out tentatively with her hand, and slowly grasped the sickle by the handle. I vaulted onto Epona again and she grabbed my waist. "We are not far from Kakariko. Do not fret." As we rode up Sahasra Slope, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Link...I want don't want you to call-" She was cut off when an arrow pierced my rib. I had forgotten about the LIzalfos encampment. "Link!"

"I'm fine princess. I'm am much stronger now. That arrow can't kill me. I could already feel the wound close as my skin repaired itself. Having the goddess Hylia on your side is very helpful. "Princess, I must kill them."

Before she could protest I jumped of Epona into the air drawing my Savage Lynel Bow. Time slowed as I shot the archers and bomb barrels. I landed amongst the dead bodies of fallen Bokoblins. Only two were left alive, both Silver. I drew the Master Sword and Hylian Shield, prepared for battle. I quickly parried the sloppy attempt at an attack and stabbed the first one. The other backed away after I killed his friend. I drew an ice arrow and froze him to death.

I was about to celebrate my victory when I heard the sound of thunder. The rain beat down on the landscape as I hurried back to the princess. She was getting soaked by the rain and I realized quickly that she would get sick if I didn't do something soon. I took off my Hylian Hood and put it on her head. She gratefully accepted it. But I noticed that she was still shivering. She had to be cold in her thin dress.

I had no idea what to do. I had no blanket to offer her. And I had left the rest of my armor back in the storage shed of my house. I only had one option. I pulled my Tunic over my head, and wrapped it around the princess. She immediately turned red at the sight of my naked skin, but I didn't think about it. "Princess, you must stay warm." I mounted Epona, and the princess's hands slowly wrapped around my waist. She was blushing furiously. I spurred Epona into a Gallop.

"Mmm hmmhm mm mm." I heard the princess say into my back. I trusted Epona to find the way, so I turned.

"What did you say, princess?"

She wouldn't meet my eyes. "I said, stop calling me that. Call me Zelda."

I was shocked. This was an unexpected turn of events. "But princess, I am your appointed knight. I can't address you as if we were equals."

"Hyrule is gone, LInk. Without Hyrule I am no princess. Call me Zelda. Just Zelda. I want you to be my friend. Not my servant. Please Link."

"I will try… Zelda." we were silent for the rest of the journey, even though I felt her jump every time the thunder sounded. When we finally reached Kakariko, I was relieved. Now I knew for certain that the princess—I mean Zelda—was safe. Zelda was shivering again. I had to be quick. I picked her up—she yelped—and began to run up the stairs to Impa's house.

"Dorian! Watch Epona!" It was late and almost everybody was asleep, but I knew that Impa and Paya would both be awake, waiting for my return. I threw open the door with so much force that it flew off its hinges. Impa and Paya both looked up, startled by my sudden entrance. As soon as Paya looked at me and saw that I was shirtless, she ran up the stairs to her room. Impa however quickly motioned for Zelda and I to get closer to her.

"Did you succeed Link?" she asked.

"Yes I did. Is Zelda okay?"

"Yes yes. She will be fine. You got her here fast enough. Paya! Bring down a pair of blankets!"

Zelda slowly unwrapped herself from my Tunic and gave it back to me. However, I didn't put it on yet. I had to wash it first. Paya came down the stairs with blankets in her hands. She avoided my face and was very clearly flustered about my appearance. She did help me wrap Zelda in the blankets.

"Thank you, Link." I heard Zelda's quiet whisper. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Rest Zelda. Relax. You are safe now. Impa and Paya will care for you." I soothed her until she had drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _ **So I probably won't update until Wednesday. I have regents and things to prepare for. Sorry. Peace.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay. I'm alive. I could not think of anything to write for the last two weeks. I had tests and stuff anyway. This chapter is much longer than usual because it's full of info.**

 **I don't own LoZ. Wish I did though.**

* * *

 _Link's POV_

I washed my tunic in the stream near the goddess statue. Impa had said that Zelda would be fine, even though the rain had given her a mild cold. She said that Zelda needed to get warmer clothes, but I had checked Claree's shop, but the clothes were too thin, and they had only sold clothes my size. It was a little creepy. Impa said that she would have Claree make Zelda some clothes, but it would take at least 2 weeks.

"Impa, I'm going to grab some warm clothes from Hateno," I yelled. "I'll be back within the hour!"

"Yes yes. Link, why do you call our princess by her name. You know that it is against tradition. If King Rhoam were still alive you would have been striped of your title and banished from Hyrule."

"Um...well you see, Impa, Zelda, on the way here, asked that I call her by her name. She said that without the kingdom, she is no princess. She wanted me to address her as her friend and equal, instead of as a servant...why don't you ask her. I'm sure that she will be able to explain it better." I quickly warped out, as to avoid any more confrontation from Impa.

I landed in Hateno village, already running off the platform. I quickly ran inside grabbing a soldier's shield and my Snowquill Set. I warped back to Kakariko so that I could make sure of Zelda's safety. I rushed back inside almost breaking the door again.

"Link?" I heard from a bundle of blankets in the corner. "Is that-aCHOO." She sneezed.

I squatted down so that I was level with her. "Zelda." I offered her the handkerchief in my pocket. "I'm sorry that I got you sick. I shouldn't have engaged with the Yiga Clan Member. I should ha-" She cut me off

"Link. It's okay. You did what you thought was best and...aCHOO, no one can say that you were wrong. What if you hadn't fought the the Yiga Clan Member. What if he had come after us and hit you from behind...it's not your fault. aCHOO, even though I am very cold.

"Ahh, yes. Zelda I brought you my Snowquill Set. It may be a little big, but it keeps you very warm. Here you go."

"Thank you Link. I do need to get out of this dress. It is very thin." She stood and handed me her blankets. I held them over her as she changed, in case someone walked in. I heard her muffled sneezes from time to time, but after she had finished changing, I saw that she felt better. The warmth was good for her. Now that it was noon, and Zelda was awake, I offered to give her a tour of the village. I started with the Food Store, which for some reason sold Monster Guts and slowly moved up the hill, until we were at the front gate.

"Link?" What is that strange creature?" She pointed towards a walking leaf.

"That, Zelda, is a Korok. Didn't you see them when you put the Master Sword back in it's pedestal?"

"How did you know that I did that?!"

"I had a vision when I first touched the Master Sword. Which reminds me, YOu wanted the Great Deku Tree to tell me something, but he told you to tell me. What was it?"

She turned as red as the paint on Paya's face. "Oh, it's nothing." I knew that it probably had to do with Kass's song, but I decided not to push it.

"Alright, fine. Don't tell me." Suddenly almost as if I had been struck by lightning, (which really hurt a lot) I had an idea. I would be able to take care of Zelda easier if she knew how to defend herself. Not with just her sealing power but with a weapon too. She knew how to swing of course, but she didn't know how to fight or hold her own. I decided that I would teach her. "Zelda." She looked up at me. "I need you to go back to Impa and Paya's. I'm going to be away for a few days and in the meantime you should focus on recovering. Alright?"

"Link. Where are you going?"

"It's a surprise. I'll be back in a few days. Just promise me." She nodded and I warped to the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab. "Purah" I said as I opened the door. "If I give you 3 Giant Ancient Cores will you upgrade the Sheikah Slate to teleport more than one person?"

"For Giant Ancient Cores I'll do anything. Of course I'll need to do some tests so you'll need to stay here in Hateno. I'll be done in maybe two to three days."

"Thanks Purah." I turned on my heels and left. I paraglided my way down to my house. "Bolson! I need you to renovate my house more. I need a bed and for you to knock out a wall for a new room. Also some shelves and a bed stand."

"Alright darling. That'll be...let's see...without the wall...4,500 Rupees."

"4,500 Rupees! Alright give me a minute." I was in shock. The house had cost less. Although I had supplied the materials too. I rushed to the General Store. I sold most of my Gems and Dragon Parts. I quickly paid Bolson and he set off to work. For the next two days,I wandered around the village, talking with the locals. I learned that there would be a combat tournament that I thought about entering, but I wasn't sure.

At the end of the second day, Bolson told me that the House was done. He showed me the new room and that he had added another storage shed. I bid him goodnight, and slept in a bed for the first time in a week. I went to check on Purah when I woke up.

"Ahh Link. I've been waiting for you. It's done. Now where are those cores?"

"Here you go." I gave her the cores and she gave me the Sheikah Slate again. Suddenly the door burst open and Olkin stepped in.

"Link." He sounded out of breath, as if he had run here. "You have to come back! The princess was kidnapped by some Lizalfos. Impa sent me to come find you."

"What?! How did this happen?!"

"Yesterday night, we were bringing the princess to bed, when there was a blood moon…" a blood moon? I had thought that after I had killed Ganon, the blood moons would have stopped. "...and they took her to Sahasra Slope!" He panted

"Grab my hand Olkin!" He stared at me. I snatched his hand and warped to Kakariko. Before I was even completely solid, I had jumped off the cliff and paraglided to Epona. "Go!" She jumped into action and we galloped to the skull shaped structure. I saw Zelda was tied to the top of the wooden platform in the back of the encampment. I was fueled by adrenaline and pure rage.

I launched off Epona and jump slashed the archer Lizalfos. A boomerang ripped through my leg, but I blocked out the pain. I slashed and killed some more Lizalfos. They had assembled over 50 Lizalfos. I got stabbed in the gut and hit in the head. I could see Zelda on the platform crying out. I struck with renewed vigor. I ripped my way through the army until there were three Silver Lizalfos. One of them tried to stab me but I blocked and stabbed him. I used Urbosa's Fury to stun all of them. I used their own boomerang to kill them, and then climbed the ladder u to Zelda.

She stared at me with tears in her eyes. She was trembling with fear. I was covered in blood and the dust of my fallen enemies. My eyes shone with rage. I probably looked like a monster. I raised my sword and she flinched. I cut her bonds and helped her stand. I opened my mouth to tell her how sorry I was, but before I could find my voice, I felt my legs collapsed underneath me. I shuddered as the adrenaline rush faded and the wounds I had suffered, began to take a toll on my body. I rolled over and wiped the blood off my face. Zelda gasped in recognition, and tried to heal me, but I was already unconscious.

* * *

When I woke up, I was laying on Paya's bed. There was a warm feeling emanating from my right hand. I looked over and saw a glowing light. I sat up, had a moment of deja vu, surprised that I felt no pain. I stood and began my way down the stairs. On my way I heard Zelda sobbing to Impa.

"Impa" she sobbed. "His wounds are severe. We have to put him back in the Shrine of Resurrection. He needs to stay alive. He doesn't deserve this."

"Zelda, you must see sense. If the goddess decrees that he is to die, he is to die! Who would be here if he took a century to wake up again. Even if you love him, you must let him die!" I was stunned. I knew Impa didn't enjoy going against the goddess, but leaving me to die? I then realized that they thought I was still wounded. I looked at the back of my hand. The glowing light had solidified into a golden symbol, made of three triangles, arranged in another triangle. The triangle on the bottom right was shining much brighter than the others and energy seemed to be pulsing from it. I had seen the symbol before, back when I was fighting Ganon. It was the symbol that represented Zelda's sealing powers.

"Eek!" I heard a screech behind me. I turned and saw Paya pointing at me an unmistakable hue of red on her cheeks. I looked down and saw that they had taken my clothes off in an attempt to heal my injuries. Suddenly I was struck in the back by a force, stumbling forwards in an attempt to find my balance. I crashed into Paya, who immediately turned blood red, and ran away. I hit the floor face first and groan in pain. I tried to get up, but there was a weight on my back, and I was still weakened by my lesion. I rolled over, and found Zelda crying into my shoulder.

"Zelda," I said as I attempted to sooth her. "I'm fine. I'm not dead and I won't die. You don't have to worry about me." She cried even harder, if that was possible. "Zelda. Calm down." I said.

"Link." I saw Impa hobble over to us. "It is great news that you are alive, but how are you healed. We couldn't heal you 20 minutes ago."

"I don't know Impa. I woke up and I was fine."

"LInk!" I felt Zelda say. "Why would you be so reckless! What if you had died!"

"I already told you that I won't die again. I can't. Not as long as you're still alive." Impa and I eventually calmed her down enough that we were able to discuss what had happened. "How did you let her get kidnapped?"

"Well Link," Impa began. "When we brought her in for the blood moon, an army of Lizalfos overpowered us. It was chaotic. We didn't notice that they had taken her until after they had left."

"Alright, fine. But then why did a blood moon happen in the first place. I defeated Ganon. HE was the source of the blood moon anyway right?"

"Ganon is a timeless evil. Even killing him now will only result in your reincarnation to fight him again and again, forever. This is the curse of the royal family."

"Then is it possible to even stop him? If he is going to reincarnate forever, then how will we win?"

"It's a curse placed on the royal family by his predecessor. The only thing that can stop him is an ancient artifact, a secret protected by the royal family for generations. Zelda may know." I looked towards Zelda, but she seemed preoccupied with her own thoughts. I waited for her to speak.

"Link. How did you survive? I saw your tears. They were fatal."

"Zelda. I honestly don't know. I woke up perfectly fine. But we are asking you about an artifact that can destroy Ganon for good."

"An artifact that can get rid of the curse? I suppose...maybe the Triforce?" I felt my hand heat up rapidly and collapsed as many memory unfolded.

I was standing in front of the massive statue of Hylia in the Forgotten Temple, except I was surrounded by clouds on all sides. I was on a floating landmass in the sky. Then, there was a flash of light and the triangles that were on my hands appeared before my eyes. I looked at myself and saw that I was wearing the Hero of Sky Set. I had the Master Sword on my back, proving that I was the hero. I discerned that this was one of my predecessors. An older hero that had fought Ganon before. This sky village I was standing in, must have been where the dragons went in the night.

The Master Sword began to glow, and out sprung a blue spirit. In the back of my mind I heard my thoughts, but not my own. "Fi has something to say." So the spirit in the sword was named Fi. "Master, I believe at this juncture that a prayer is required. The ultimate goal we have traveled so far for is now within our reach. Focus now, and wish with all your might for the destruction of Demise." I did just that, and the Triforce, as my predecessor called it, granted my wish. I was transported to another memory. I wasn't in a body, but I was witnessing events I could only begin to understand.

"Before time began, before spirits and life existed...three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule." I saw three streaks of color, Red, Blue, and Green descend from the heavens. "Din, the goddess of power...Nayru, the goddess of wisdom...Farore, the goddess of courage...Din...With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru...Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore...With her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law." I watched as the goddesses created land, sky, animals, Hylians, and many other things. The goddesses began their ascent back to the sky. "The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our world's providence. And, the resting place of triangles has become the Sacred Realm." I was transported to another scene. I heard Fi speak.

"This is a tale you humans have passed down through uncounted generations...It tells of a war of unmatched scale and ferocity, the likes of which would never be seen again. One dark, fateful day, the earth cracked wide and malevolent forces rushed forth from the fissure. They mounted a brutal assault upon the surface people, driving the land into deep despair...They burnt the forests to ash, choked the land's sweet spring, and murdered without hesitation. They did this all in their lust to take the ultimate power protected by Her Grace, the goddess. The power she guarded was without equal. Handed down by the gods of old, this power gave its holder the means to make any desire a reality. Such was the might of the ultimate power that the old ones place in the care of the goddess." The scene cut out. A new scene took place.

I saw a different version of Zelda. I was back in the Skyward Set. She was wearing a white robe similar to what Zelda wore to the Spring of Wisdom and Power. She spoke. "The old gods created a supreme power that gave anyone who possessed it the ability to shape reality and fulfill any desire. They called it the Triforce. In his thirst to make the world his own, Demise readied a massive army of monsters for war. He sought to take the Triforce for himself by force." I struggled to ingest all this information. "After a long and fierce battle, the goddess, Hylia, succeeded in sealing away Demise. However, soon after the demon king was imprisoned, it became clear that the seal would not hold long against his fearsome power. Hylia had suffered grave injuries in her battle with the demon king. She knew if she broke free again, there would be no stopping him. And if the demon king were to free himself, it would mean the end of the world for all beings of this land. In order to put an end to the demon king, Hylia devised two separate plans and set them both into motion." She began to walk towards me. "First she created Fi. She made the spirit that resides in your sword to serve a single purpose: to assist her chosen hero on his mission. Her second plan...was to abandon her divine form and transfer her soul into the body of a mortal...She made this sacrifice, as you have likely guessed, so that the supreme power created by the old gods could be one day used. For while the supreme power was created by gods, all of its power can never be wielded alone. Knowing this power was her last and only hope, the goddess gave up her divine powers and her immortal form. You've probably figured it out by now, haven't you, Link? You are the chosen hero,and I, Zelda...I am the goddess reborn as a mortal." I was shocked by this revelation. If Zelda was the reincarnation of Hylia, and Hylia had given up her powers, why did Zelda have sealing powers? And why were we reborn again and again?

All of a sudden I was on a field of water, surrounded by storm clouds, fighting against a man with flaming red hair and black skin. His eyes were a startling orange. I knocked him to the ground and finished him by stabbing him in the stomach. "Demise." I heard myself think. He staggered to his feet, wounded. His sword disappeared. He looked at me with calculating eyes, and spoke.

"Extraordinary. You stand as a paragon of your kind, human. You fight like no man or demon I have ever known. Though this is not the end. My hate...never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle no end! I will rise again!" He pointed his finger at me. "Those like you...Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero...They are eternally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!" This were his final words before he dissolved into malice. I raised my sword and the Master Sword absorbed the malice with its hue of light. I was taken to a scene a little later, standing in front of a pedestal while Fi flew by my side.

"Master Link, you have successfully protected the goddess reborn and defeated Demise, fulfilling your role as the hero of legend. Therefore, I ask you to dissolve our arrangement as master and servant. Drive the sword into the pedestal before you, and I will return to the sword to enter a sleep without end." Past me jumped at her words. I could sense that he was reluctant to set Fi to rest. He didn't want to lose his friend. "Master, you have achieved the purpose you were chosen to fulfill. Please, set the sword in the pedestal and bring the goddess's mission to an end." She flew back into the sword and my predecessor thrust it into the pedestal. He began to walk away but heard Fi speak one more time. "Link, hear me. My purpose was to obey the command of the goddess and lead you, the chosen hero of this land, on your quest. When I first awoke and began this task, I perceived it as merely serving my function as a servant to Her Grace. However, I have come to consider the information corresponding to our time together among the most precious data I have on record." She came back I and stared me in the eye. "I do not have the capability to fully understand the human spirit, Link...But now, at the end of my journey with you, as I prepare to sleep within the Master Sword forever, I experience a feeling I and unable to identify. I lack sufficient data to be sure of my conclusion, but I believe this feeling correlates closests to what your people call...happiness. Our partnership is at an end, and even as we speak, I feel my consciousness fading away. Before I enter a sleep that calls me to the sword, I wish to relay to you that I recorded many times over the course of our journey. Many have said them to you thus far, but I now wish to say them for myself...Thank you, Master Link...May we meet again in another life…" she disappeared. I didn't understand any of this. Fi was stuck in the Master Sword. Ganon was a reincarnated Demise. The Triforce could do anything. But what had happened to the Triforce. Why was a piece in my hand. I was transported to one last scene.

A blue fairy hovered towards the Master Sword. I was wearing the Time Set. This was a different predecessor. The fairy said, "It's that legendary blade...The Master Sword!" I walked up and grabbed its hilt. I easily pulled the sword from the pedestal. The platform around me glowed with a blue light and I was blinded. In the distance I could see a man. He had orange hair, aand yellow eyes. He looked like a Gerudo. He was the reincarnation of Demise. Back when Ganon had a body. "Gah heh heh! Excellent work! As I thought, you held the keys to the Door of Time! You had led me to the gates of the Sacred Realm...Yes. I owe it all to you kid!" He disappeared into the light.

"Wake up...Link, the chosen one…" I heard the voice of an old man. I opened my eyes and before me an old man. He said, "I am Rauru, one of the ancient Sages...Ages ago, we ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm...This is the Chamber of Sages, inside the Temple of Light...The Temple of Light, situated in the very center of the Sacred Realm, is the last stronghold against Ganondorf's evil forces. The Master Sword-the evil destroying sword that you pulled out of the Pedestal of Time-was the final key to the Sacred Realm. The Master Sword is a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch...Only one worthy of the title of "Hero of Time" can pull it from the Pedestal of Time….Though you opened the Door of Time in the name of peace...Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Thieves, used it to enter this forbidden Sacred Realm! He obtained the Triforce from the Temple of Light, and with its power, became the King of Evil…"

Time went into Fast Forward. I saw Ganon with a piece of the Triforce. I saw the Hero of Time get a piece, and Zelda with a piece. I saw the Hero of Twilight Transform into a wolf and battle Twilight. I watched as after he killed Ganon he became a Royal Knight. As time went on I saw that his family had stayed as Knights. I saw the last Hero, 10,000 years ago, beat the Calamity. I saw him have a family and on and on until my father had me. I saw my father and my mother and a sister that I didn't remember. I saw the Guardians tear through my father as he attempted to hold them back. I saw myself die. I saw my entire adventure up until this point.

I woke up just as soon as I hit the floor, I scrambled to my feet and Zelda looked at the fear in my eyes. "What's wrong LInk?" I was to shellshocked to respond. She looked at my face, then the Triforce on my hand. She froze her eyes on the symbol. "The Triforce…" she whispered.

"I can explain Zelda, but you need to give me some time.I promise I'll return." before she could respond, I warped to the Forgotten Temple. I prayed at the statue of the Goddess. I felt her presence appear before me.

" _Link...you have learned much. You hold one third of the ultimate power of the gods of old. My reincarnation, Zelda has another third, and the reincarnation of Demise, the King of Evil, has the last third. The Springs of Power, Wisdom, and Courage, are all named after pieces of the Triforce. Ganon has the Triforce of Power, granting him great strength and magic. Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom, granting her enhanced magic and judgement, and you Link...you have the Triforce of Courage. As my chosen hero, you are the only one allowed to wield the Master Sword, and you are granted unbreakable courage. It lets you slow down time as to better assess your predicaments. You're wounds were healed by the Triforce. As long as you have the will and courage to face danger, you will live. The Triforce will not let you die until you are ready._ "

"Hylia...I don't understand. What do I do. Ganon is not dead. I can't be a hero unless I win. I only prolonged the time until the next fight."

" _Link...you need to use the Triforce. The Triforce can grant any wish as long as you possess it. You already have two pieces. Just find Ganon's lair, where he reincarnates to fight again. Take it and let it grant your wish."_

"Thank you Hylia. I have one more question. If Zelda is your reincarnation, why are you still a goddess?"

" _I had to leave a part of my consciousness behind. Without a goddess, Hyrule will descend into ruin. If you have any more questions come here and use this updraft to reach Skyloft and the lair of the dragons."_ An updraft broke through the ground, and I was tempted to ride it, but I had promised Zelda that I would return, and if I didn't keep my word, I was nothing.

I warped to Kakariko, and recoiled as I saw Zelda already standing in front of me. She launched herself into my arms. I was still in my boxers, but I embraced her. She screamed at me "How dare you! Why did you just leave?! What's wrong?!" I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. " I brought your clothes, but they're covered in blood. I don't know how to get them out. She gave me my Tunic and Trousers. I cringed, seeing only one solution to the situation.

"Come with me." I ushered Zelda along the path. I led her to the fairy fountain.

"Oh Link. This is beautiful." She began to walk towards the massive flower. "What is this massive flower?"

"That is a Great Fairy Fountain Cotera. She will fix my clothes." I quickly dressed and walked up to the fountain. My blood felt uncomfortable on my skin. I braced myself for what would transpire.

* * *

 _Zelda's POV_

I watched as LInk stepped up to the fountain. He seemed reluctant to do so and I wondered what was going to transpire. Then the fountain exploded and a giant woman emerged from the water. She was adorned in jewelry. She was very pale and lax, probably from soaking in water all day. Link cringed when she began to speak to him. Strangely, I could not understand her words, they were a broken old language, I recognized it from the old textbooks in my father's study. Apparently, the spirit of the hero could understand this language. I was fascinated by the spirit of the hero, and I was fascinated with Link. He was a very fine hero, saving me from Ganon and such. I had developed an infatuation with him. I was scared of what he would think if he knew the princess was obsessed with him. I had been worried that he would have left me after killing Ganon. I was delighted to find that he didn't blame me for his death. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard Link's scream. I watched in denial as Cotera grabbed Link and took him under. I didn't want to think about what was happening down there, so I opted to think about the Triforce. When I had used my sealing powers, I had noticed it's symbol in my sealing powers, which had diminished since the battle with Ganon. I had tried to fight back when the Lizalfos had invaded, but my powers were too weak, and I was unfamiliar with swordplay. When Link had come to save me, he was covered in dust and blood. There had been a boomerang lodged in his leg and he had an arrow in his rib. I hadn't recognized him which made it all the more shocking when he had collapsed. I had been so desperate. I had been afraid of losing him again. I had wanted him to live on, no matter what.

"Zelda." I turned, and Link was behind me. His clothes were fixed and he stood with renewed vigor. "I have a lot to explain."

"Yes you do." I replied. I had been delighted when he had agreed to call me by name. "We shall go and talk with Impa."

* * *

 _Link's POV_

It felt like an interrogation. I was bombarded with questions, mostly about where I had gone and how I was still alive.

"So the princess is a reincarnation of Hylia, and you are both bound to a curse created by Demise. The Triforce is a sacred relic left by the gods, and is the only power strong enough to defeat Ganon. Oh goddesses Link. That's a lot of information." Impa remarked.

"How does the Triforce work?" Zelda asked while examining my hand. I tried not to shiver as her hand traced my skin.

"I don't know. It can grant any wish you want, and if you have it, It is yours to use. All I know is that it can break the curse. We have two pieces now. The third must be out there, somewhere."

"It will take time. And we have much of that. We must first rebuild Hyrule. We need a new government. And the princess must lead it." Zelda paled at the thought. I decider that she needed to be calmed.

"First, we must relax. Zelda should come to Hateno. It would be good for her. Just a little down time for our troubles."

"Link! I don't need to calm down. Impa is right. We need to start rebuilding the government."

"No, Zelda. You need time to recuperate. We should lay back, rest while we still can."

"Link is right princess. It is a good time to slow down."

"But if we start now, we'll finish sooner."

"Not if we're tired, Zelda. We just need to rest. I haven't slept for a week. Please." I pleaded. Impa interjected.

"I propose a compromise. I have heard that the Divine Beast Vah Ruta has stopped moving. After you visit and establish a government, you will rest at Link's house in Hateno." I agreed and together we convinced Zelda that this was the best option. Impa departed to finish new clothing for Zelda, and I was tasked to entertain her in the meantime. We sat on the stairs, and she slowly moved towards me, until I could feel her body heat.

"Zelda?" I began. She turned her head towards me, and I realized how close her face was to mine. "When the Lizalfos attacked Kakariko, why didn't you use your sealing powers?" She looked at the ground, and I could tell that she felt weak. However, she did speak.

"I've been drained. I used what was left, to defeat Ganon. It will take time, but it will return. Hopefully soon."

"I'm sorry Zelda. I was unable to aid you as your knight. But we need to keep you safe."

"I've never been taught swordplay before. I don't know if I can pick up on it."

"It's not that hard. You can already hold it, right? That means I just have to teach you how to swing it." I whistled for Epona, and took my pack off the saddle. I took my spare Traveller's Sword, and gave Zelda the Hylian Shield. She immediately dropped it on my foot. "OW!"

"Oh, sorry Link. It was really heavy. How do you carry that?

"I never thought about it." I stated as I examined my foot. I took back the Hylian Shield, and gave her a soldier's shield instead. I could tell when she took it that it was much lighter than my shield, but she would suffer much less durability. "Come with me Zelda. I have a surprise." We made our way back to Ta'loh Naeg Shrine. It was where I had been taught, so it seemed fit that I teach Zelda there too. I also knew that she had always wanted to see the inside of a shrine. Now I would take her to see it. We walked for awhile, and on the way, she took a few experimental swings. I stopped on the platform and she stood behind me. "Come on Zelda." I urged her to step on with me. I ushered her to the elevator. She looked up in shock, and I smiled back. "Come on. Now you can see the inside." She took a tentative step into the structure. She was fascinated with the design of the shrine walls, and we weren't even inside. I stepped in too and activated the elevator. She jumped at the sudden movement. I forgot, that I was the first Hylian in 10,000 years to experience this technology. She suddenly wrapped her hands around my waist as we began our descent. I jumped, and realized it would be a long way down.

* * *

 **I have a lot more time now, so I will write more often. A week until next chapter. Maybe. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four! I go realize that the last chapter felt rushed. It was lower quality than I wanted. But schools over now, so I can write more for you guys! Please review._**

 ** _I want Zelda to be a more friendly character, like she is in Skyward Sword, instead of Twilight Princess. Sorry if she's a little OOC. I'll try not to._**

 ** _Also, I don't own LoZ. I wish I did._**

* * *

 _Link's POV_

"We came here to learn swordplay, Zelda." I berated. "Not to stare at the walls." We had been down here for 20 minutes. The entirety of that time spent was my futile attempts to get Zelda to move.

"Just a minute Link."

"You said that ten minutes ago."

"Alright, LInk." She took her hand off the wall, and walked towards me. She took the sword and shield off her back. "What do I learn first?"

"First, you need to learn how to dodge. Put the sword and shield back. Just focus on me." I instructed. She stood eight feet from me, in a lax stance. "Zelda. You need to be prepared. I could strike at any time."

"Link? You're going to attack me?"

"Of course, Zelda. How else would you learn to dodge." I stated bluntly, a small smile dancing across my face. I unsheathed the Master Sword, and she jumped from the sound. She stood with her feet slightly apart, her stance low, with good foundation. Her eyes were focused on my hand. I stood, sword in hand, preparing to charge. When I moved, I moved in a straight line, directly towards her figure. I jumped and slashed directly towards her face. She squeaked and held her hands in front of her face, flinching. When she opened her eyes, my sword was a hair's-breadth away from her temple, and I was only a foot away.

She hit me in the chest. "Why did you do that?!" She shrieked. "I could've died!" She was shaking with rage, and I sheathed my sword, a smirk on my lips.

"That, is why you need to learn to dodge, princess."

"I told you not to call me that." She huffed. She turned away, and said softly, "This is hard."

"That's why you need to focus. You need to see me coming. I do the hard work. All you need to do is hop to the side."

"Can I see an example than?"

"Alright then. Attack me." I offered.

She looked at me with disbelief."It's not that hard, Zelda." I said. "Just take your sword in your hand and try to hit me."

"And what if I hurt you?"

"Trust me. You won't." I teased.

She flushed red, and took her sword. She ran at me with a fury I had only seen when she had attempted to open a shrine 100 years ago. I quickly gained my bearings and jumped to the side. Her sword ended up where I had been standing seconds ago. "How do you move so fast?"

"Much practice. Just jump out the way"

We spent an hour on the dodge, until I thought she had had enough practice. "Zelda. Can you backflip?" She stared at me, as if I was joking. "No, this is serious. Can you backflip? I mean, you seem agile enough."

"Of course I can. I was taught many things. However, I do believe that I have never seen you backflip. Can you even?"

"It's part of sparring."

"Alright Link. If you can truly backflip, I propose a challenge. Whoever can perform the most backflips, is the winner."

"Zelda." I remarked. I was surprised at how easy going she was. It was as if the title of princess had been weighing her down, and without it, she was going to do whatever she wanted. "How unladylike of you. But I'll except."

"If I win, I get to examine this shrine for as long as I want." She said.

"And if I win, you have to stay until I am done teaching."

"Alright. We have a wager."

"You are on."

"What does that mean?" I had forgotten that Zelda was a century behind on language."

"It means that I am ready and believe that I will win. The language has changed a bit over the last century. Everybody, speaks less, formally."

"I'll go first, she stated. She stood in the center of the chamber, and began. At the end of it I counted 13 backflips. "Let's see what the hero can do." I stood, and jumped until I reached 14 backflips. "How many can you do?"

"Many more, many more. No, I believe that I have won, which means 13 more days of training for you."

"Link!" She whined.

"Are you not going to uphold your end of the bargain, princess?"

"Link!"

"Zelda, it's fine, only two more things to teach you. Grab your shield."

I taught her to parry, and she slowly picked up on it. She still flinched sometimes, but she was adept enough.

"Now we spar."

"Link, you know that I can't win."

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle. I win if I trap you, you win if you can hit me. Ready?"

"I don't know Link. I won't win."

"To even the odds, I'll use only a sword, no shield." I offered her my hand and helped her stand. She drew her sword and shield, and I drew the Master Sword. "Ready?" She nodded. "GO!"

She immediately tried to hit me in the leg, but I backflipped and rushed her. She blocked my blow, and I cringed as I saw a mark appear on the shield. I almost got hit in my distraction and I used my sword to parry. I backed away, and watched as a thin sheen of sweat laced her skin. She was determined to defeat me. I went on the offensive, pushing her back, until she was pressed against a wall. She quickly spun in a circle, her sword out, and I briefly saw her sealing powers flow out of her body. I was forced back to the center, and barely dodged as Zelda rushed me with a new speed. Her entire body was a soft golden hue , and I realized she was using magic to enhance her abilities. She swung at me, her technique wild and unpredictable. It took all of my skill to dodge, time slowed around me, and I used my chance to rush her. I held my sword behind her neck, and as time resumed its pace, her eyes widened as she saw what had happened.

* * *

 _Zelda's POV_

"Wha-" I was startled. Link had his sword behind my neck and his face was only a few inches from mine. I tried not to blush, but I was not succeeding. "You win." I said

He dropped his sword and sheathed it. He was frowning. "That was cheap Zelda." Before I could ask him to elaborate, he said "look at yourself, you used magic." I looked down to see myself engulfed by the glow of my powers. I saw the mark of the Triforce at my hand. "I'm sorry Link. I was just so fixated on winning, that I didn't realize."

He looked at me, disbelief written across his face. But when he saw my expression, his resistance crumbled. Suddenly, he embraced, and soothed me. "It's fine Zelda. If you can get me to use my powers, than you can take care of yourself."

"Link!" I pushed him away, as much as I didn't want to, I had to show restraint. "You used your powers too. Is that how you react so fast?"

"No. When I dodge, time slows for me. I have a lot of time make decisions then. It helps against Lynels. I do have a question though. I've always wondered, how fast do I move?"

"Very fast, Link." I had never seen him move that fast. I hadn't been able to see anything at all. One second I was slashing, the next, he was directly in front of me, sword at my neck. I began to blush again. Then, I caught him yawning.

"We should go to bed Link. You haven't slept for 13 days."

"Yes Zelda." He seemed dead on his feet. Apparently our battle had been very draining,

I realized that, I was also very tired. He caught me before I collapsed. We slowly walked towards the elevator, as Link had called it. When he activated it, I held on to him. I was still shocked by the smooth movement of the contraption, and I held on to him to feel safe. He didn't complain, and held me closer. As the elevator began to ascend to the surface, I was lulled to sleep by the slow slide of the elevator.

* * *

 _Link's POV_

I was tired. After 13 days without sleep, and a very hard battle with Zelda, I was exhausted. When we got to the top, I realized that Zelda had fallen asleep. I picked her up bridal style, and slowly walked down the slope, back towards Impa's house. I laid her down on the extra bed, on the top floor of Impa's house, and then I climbed to the roof.

It was serene, watching the moon make its slow trek across the night sky. I felt my eyes shut, and I slowly drifted to sleep.

"Link!" I awoke to Zelda's voice. I was still on the roof. She was at the goddess statue. I stood and paraglided to her position.

"Yes, Zelda." She jumped.

"Where were you?"

"I was on the roof." Before she could ask why, I said "I felt like looking at the moon, contemplating life's difficulties." I smiled.

"Why, Link. I didn't know that you could be so philosophical. But never mind that, I want to ask what you think of my new clothes. Impa had these made for me, you know." I glanced down at her new attire. I jerked at the sight. She was wearing a replica of the clothing that she had worn before. It was a massive blow to my past. I was reminded of all the times I escorted Zelda as her Vassal. I tried not to recall them.

I noticed that Zelda was studying my face, her lips turned down. I tried to pacify her. "I like it. It reminds me of before the Calamity." Her lips visibly turned upwards, and she smiled. It was in that moment that I decided that I would do anything to keep Zelda happy. She deserved it, after all the burdens thrust onto her shoulders.

"Link?" she interrupted my thoughts. "I need a horse." She was right. She couldn't ride with me on Epona everywhere. In the back of my mind, I was reminded of a royal white mare waiting for me at the stables. "I need to be seen as a dependable leader tot eh Zora, and I can't achieve that by riding on the back of yours. Can you find me a horse Link? A good strong horse, like my old one. You remember Blanc, right?"

"Don't worry, Zelda. I have a good horse at the stable. I'll warp."

"Wait...be careful Link."

"I'll only be at Dueling Peaks. It's half an hour away on horseback."

"Alright. Go then. I'll wait for you here." I warped to Dueling Peaks Stable. I asked Tasseron for the stallion and made my way back to Kakariko on horseback. Zelda was waiting right where I had left her, by the goddesses statue. She turned when she heard the neigh of the horse. Her eyes widened and she inched forwards, towards the girl.

"I present to you, Princess Zelda, a descendent of Blanc. This is your new horse." She was barely maintaining her excitement. I stepped aside and let her rush the horse. I had trained it well and she stayed still, content with her new master. I watched as Zelda bonded with her horse.

"She looks exactly like Blanc. How did you find her?" She remarked.

"She was at Safula Hill, roaming, grazing." I found and tamed her. She was my primary horse until I got Epona."

Zelda nodded absentmindedly. "She need a name." she muttered. "What did you call her Link?" Now I blushed. In a desperate attempt to feel more at home, I had named my only physical connection to Zelda after her.

"Uhh, well, this is hard to say, but...I named her after you, Zelda."

Her face was blank, "So her name is Zelda?"

"Yes."

"That's weird Link." She was laughing. "But it's sweet too. She can keep that name. Come on, Link. We should leave." We made our way to Sahasra Slope. Our plan was to spend the day riding to Woodland Stable, and after resting, we would travel to Zora's Domain. Zelda reiterated this plan before we set off. Her posture had become regal again.

"Link? Can I see the Sheikah Slate?" I unhooked it from my belt and offered it to her. She looked at the map, "We'll make our way to Zora's Domain. Divine Beast Vah Ruta...looks like it stopped working. Let's investigate the situation." She was lost in thought and slowly looked towards the castle. "Mipha's father...I believe he would like to hear more about her. The least we can do is visit him and offer him some closure." He voice tapered away, and I could tell that her thoughts were not helpful. "Although Ganon is gone for now, there is still so much more for us to do. And so many painful memories that we must bear. I believe in my heart, that if all of us work together...we can restore Hyrule to it's former glory. Perhaps...even beyond. But it all must start with us. Let's be off." She walked towards Zelda, but slowed to a stop halfway. "I can no longer hear the voice inside the sword. I suppose it would make sense if my powers had dwindled over the past 100 years…" She turned towards me holding the Sheikah Slate in her hand, her eyes grim. However she smiled and said "I'm surprised to admit it...But I can accept that." I began to jog towards her, and slowed to a walk as I neared.

"Zelda. Your powers will return. You just need time." We walked shoulder to shoulder towards Zelda and Epona. "By the way, I know the name of the spirit. Her name is Fi." At that the sword began to glow a soft blue, and I felt it heat up on my back.

"Well look at that, Link. She heard you." Zelda said. She looked back at the Sheikah Slate, and looked at the pictures. She narrowed her eyes, and looked closer. "Link." She whispered. "What is this?" She was pointing at a selfie I had taken at the Coliseum Ruins. I was posing in front of a Silver Lynel while it charged at me. Right next to it was a picture of a Guardian with its pointer locked onto my face.

"Well...I don't know what to say about that. I just took some pictures."

"What do you mean just pictures. This was reckless! What would you have done if you had been hurt! What would have happened to me and Hyrule an-"

"Calm down Zelda!" I interrupted. "I am overpowered. They couldn't have killed me anyway." She was shaking. I cradled her. "You know that I was going to be fine." She slowly hugged me back.

"I don't know what would have happened if you had been hurt." She murmured into my shoulder. She wasn't crying, but she was on the brink of tears. So I tried to change the subject.

"Why didn't you see?"

She looked up, and I realized how close we were. Apparently she did too, because there was a tinge of red on her cheeks. "What do you mean?"

"You said that you could see out my eyes, so why didn't you see the pictures?"

"I wasn't always paying attention, and I didn't like to watch your fights." She explained. She let go of me, and brushed herself off. "Link, we need to leave now if we want to get to Woodland stable in time for nightfall." We mounted our respective horses, and set down the slope. We rode past Wetland Stable, and I saw Yolero hide from me. Zelda was silent for the entirety of the voyage. I spoke with Kish, and he agreed to take care of our horses. I cooked us a Steamed Meat, and devoured it.

"Glutton." I heard Zelda say. I ignored her and continued to eat. "Link?" I looked over. "It's nice to see that Hyrule still has some settlements near the castle. It reminds me that Hylians are resilient."

I swallowed. "Yes it is. But why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I want to talk with you never tell me about yourself."

"You know that I don't like to open myself up to others."

"But you have spoken to me about yourself before. You can do it again."

"Not tonight Zelda. Maybe tomorrow. Can I have the Sheikah Slate back?"

"Yes." She said absently. She was staring at the ground, a look of sadness on her face. I didn't like seeing that expression, but I truly didn't feel like talking. I focused back onto my food. "What does this do?" I heard a warping sound, and Zelda turned and yelped. All of a sudden, Zelda was behind me, staring in terror at whatever she was afraid of. I glanced over, and broke out laughing.

* * *

 ** _Ooh, cliffhanger. I hope that this chapter was better than the last. If you ever need another good BotW FanFiction, you should read Throne of Nothing by Lyxie. She's a really good author and some of my ideas are based off of hers. I hope to have a fifth chapter by next Friday. Peace._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys...I've been gone for 4 months. This chapter was very hard for me to grind out, so this is probably a pretty badly written chapter. I've just been procrastinating. The next chapter is one I'm actually looking** **forward too. So anyway, I hope you guys aren't too mad.**

* * *

 _Link's POV_

When I had calmed down, Zelda wa still hiding behind me. On the other side of the cooking pot, laying on his stomach, was me. As in, my ancestor. Wolf Link. He had this bored look on his face (If wolf's could express emotions), and probably wondered what he was doing here. I had come to grips with the fact that he was the Hero of Twilight, and didn't really care that he was essentially me. Zelda however was still terrified.

"Link? Why were you laughing? That's a wolf! Kill it!" She shrieked. Wolf Link(me?) looked over at her, and growled. He cantered over, the chain on his leg clanking. He stopped next to me, and glanced at Zelda before flopping down on his stomach.

"Zelda, you need to calm down. This wolf," I said pointing down towards Link, "this is me, from the past." It took awhile before she realized what I was talking about. She reached out to touch him, but in that moment he disintegrated.

"What happened? Where did he go?"

"He went back to wherever he was before you called him. He does that when he's not needed. But I'm surprised that you could see him, no one else does."

"I think it's because I have the Triforce."

"I guess that would make sense." She sat there, eating her food for awhile."

"Link?" she said, "Why does the amiibo rune summon your past life?"

"The amiibo rune's weird. Sometimes it's Wolf Link, sometimes it's food and armor. I even got Epona out of it.

"Really? I do wonder how that works." And she went back to studying the Slate.

The next morning I woke Zelda up early. We would be riding for most of the day.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" Zelda yawned, as we ate our breakfast."

"Because _someone_ wanted to ride horses, and I want to be there before dark.

"Shut it." she hissed.

The road to Zora's Domain was long and windy. As we rode, I shared some of the adventures I had had on my quest. She was mostly silent with the occasional question. As we crossed the final bridge to Zora's Domain, she stopped.

"Why are we stopping? The stables right there?."

"Why are you so much more talkative now than you were before?" I was silent, trying to figure out an answer. I finally just told the truth.

"I haven't talked to anyone I remember or for the past century. It feels good to talk to someone I cared about." I spurred Epona into a walk. I glanced behind me to see if she followed. She did, but she refused to look up.

"LINK!" I faced forward again. Prince Sidon was waving at me from the entranceway. He ran towards us. "You're here! I knew you would come!" Then he spotted Zelda. "Oh, Princess Zelda, a pleasure to see you again." he bowed, "I am Prince Sidon-"

"Yes, yes I remember you. You were so small when we last met." she had a wistful smile, as if she had a fleeting memory.

"Why I'm happy to hear that. Please, allow me to take your horses to the stables." he offered.

"Thank you, Sidon." We dismounted and turned our reins over to Sidon.

"Was the journey alright?" he asked, as we walked to the stables.

"Yes it was, Sidon. Thank you." I said.

"Oh good, I was worried that you could have been attacked by the Lizalfos in the area."

"No, no Sidon, we're fine. The Lizalfos scattered after Calamity's defeat. They're still around though. I'm worried."

His brow furrowed, "Why? You've never lost a fight."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried that they might try to attack Zelda, because her magic is very attractive to monsters...and the Yiga."

"That's nothing to be afraid of. You're the Hero of Legend. No one is a better fighter than you. I believe in you!" He pumped his fist to his shoulder and I swear that his teeth glinted.

"Yeah, yeah, well thanks anyway." I waved as he led the horses away. I turned and saw Zelda starring at Sidon. "Something wrong."

"How does he make his teeth sparkle?"

"I know, it's like anytime he does the fist thing," I said "his teeth shine! I'm starting to think he's hiding some unknown Zora trait."

"It's almost creepy."

"You'll get used to it. Come on, we need to meet King Dorephan." We walked up the stairs towards the Throne Room. I was greeted by a couple of people. Zelda was so close to me that she was basically curled against my back. It wasn't proper but I decided to let it go. The statue of Mipha probably didn't bring up good memories. And I had vowed to protect her from anything. Even her own emotions.

"Ahh hello Link," said King Dorephan as we entered. " I thank you for coming on such short notice. And I heard that the princess is with you." He strained to see around me.

"Hello King Dorephan." Zelda squeaked timidly.

"What happened, princess. You used to command such power when you spoke." I cringed. Taking Dorephan meant well but didn't seem to think before he spoke.

"The princess has been through a lot." I interjected.

"Of course, of course, I'm sorry if I intruded princess."

"It's fine, King Dorephan."

"King Dorephan," I said. "What exactly happened to Vah Ruta?"

"We don't know. We can't get into the Beast, so we don't know.

"I'm not sure if I can do it, sir but I can try."

"But you've traveled all day. I insist that you stay the night."

"Thank you, sir." I bowed and led Zelda away from the throne room. As we passed the statue of Mipha, she stopped. "What's wrong, Zelda?"

"It's just that...no it's nothing, it's stupid."

"No it's not Zelda, it's important to me. What's wrong?"

"...I just feel so gu-"

"RAAAUUUUWWWWR!" I jumped. There was a shock wave as an electric arrow hit a pool of water, I saw several Zora fall, incapacitated. I lunged in front of Zelda and took the shock for her. The arrows were coming from Polymous Mountain.

"RAAAUUUUWWWWR!" The Lynel charged down the mountain at a terrifying speed. Zelda was frozen behind me. I drew my bow and shot the Lynel in the face just as it reached the Central Plaza. It crashed into a wall and lay, stunned. I vaulted onto its back and mercilessly pounded away at its skull. As it rose, I flipped off.

He charged again, not at me, but at Zelda. She was thrown sideways, into the statue of Mipha. I didn't have time to check if she was okay. It charged again, and I barely dodged it. I slashed mercilessly at it's side as it passed. It stopped and began to shoot fireballs. I immediately began to run in a semi-circle. In my peripheral vision, I saw Zelda stagger to her feet. I knocked an arrow into my bow and lined up the shot, I hit it directly in the head. It staggered and tried to charge, but was disoriented and hit the wall. In an attempt to hit it before it stood, I threw my Lynel Club at it. The club shattered to pieces when it hit. As the Lynel dissolved into the purple dust that monsters are made of, I ran to Zelda.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm alright Link, don't worry about me. We need to make sure that no more monsters come here."

"That's the only Lynel close enough to sense you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the monsters that keep attacking are able to track you because of your Triforce Piece."

"Well then why don't they track you too?"

"Because you're the reincarnated goddess. I'm just a knight, meant to protect you."

"Then where am I supposed to stay, without hurting anyone?" She asked, her voice filled with anguish.

"I don't know."

"LINK! Are you okay?" I turned and found Prince Sidon vaulting over the ruin. The plaza was broken, many of the walls destroyed. The only thing still standing was the statue of Mipha.

"Yes, Sidon. I'm fine."

"That's great. The beast was no match for you. However, the Plaza could be in better shape." He said staring over the rubble.

"I know. You know what? I have some Luminous Stone in my pouch. Use it to fix it all."

"Ahh, thank you Link. You were always so selfless." He took the Stone and walked off, presumably to find a builder."

"You know Zelda? I think we should check the Divine Beast now, in case there's a Blood Moon tonight."

"Are you sure? You don't want to rest after the battle?"

"I'm sure. I never got to rest before, I don't get to rest now either."

"Alright. If you think this is the best choice. I trust you, Link." She grabbed my arm as I unhooked the Sheikah Slate from my belt. I searched the map for Vah Ruta, and we dissolved.

"When we rematerialized, I noticed that Zelda was looking very green. As soon as we landed she sprinted off the platform, and began to vomit over the side. I carefully held her hair back.

"Thank you, Link." she said after she finished retching. "That was so nauseating. How can you stand that?"

"When you've used the function that many times, you get used to it." I laughed. "But don't worry. I almost vomited too, my first time."

"Almost?"

"Yes, Almost." I remembered when I first used the Sheikah Slate to travel. The King had told me to go back to the tower, and unwilling to climb it, I decided to teleport. As soon as I rematerialized, my stomach was in my throat, but I forcefully held it down.

"You'll get used to it, don't worry."

"Oh no, I'm never doing that again."

"Well you have to. That's the only way off the beast." I grinned as her face dropped.

We immediately made our way to the Main Control Unit. I pressed the Sheikah Slate against it, and when I pulled it back it said, _Low Power_.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's low on power. That's why it's shut down."

"What happened?"

"I'm guessing here, but when we defeated Ganon, I think the Divine Beasts stopped absorbing power from the earth, and stopped working." I decided that there was nothing I could do to make it work again. "Zelda, I think that we don't have any options here. Let's just go and tell King Dorephan. Ready to teleport again?"

"No." But she grabbed my arm again, and we dissolved.

* * *

 **So I just want to point some things out. This was a short chapter. The next ones will be longer. Also in regards to Links character, I think that after sleeping in the Shrine for 100 years, he has a personality change. He's a little more goofy and sarcastic, how I hope he was before he was appointed knight.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_OI. I posted yay. I'm just going to say that, all the towns have a bath and stable._**

* * *

 _Link's POV_

This time, when we materialized, Zelda didn't vomit. She did look a little green though. But she nodded as in to say "I'm alright." We made our way back to King Dorephan. On the way, I noticed that the walls were already looking much better, and we'd only been gone an hour!

"Are you alright Link?" King Dorephan asked when we came back. He was almost out of his seat, which I found surprising considering his...stature. "I heard that The Lynel of Polymous Mountain attacked."

"We're fine, don't worry sir. I killed it. In regards to Divine Beast Vah Ruta, because Ganon has been defeated, the Divine Beasts have stopped absorbing power from the earth. They have shut down. I'm afraid that there's nothing I can do sir."

"Ahh, that's a shame. But nevertheless, thank you, Link and Princess Zelda, for your efforts. May I ask what you are going to do now, since you have no reason to stay here."

"I've realized that monsters are attracted to the princess's Divine Powers." I noticed Zelda flinched when I said that, but I forged on. "I've decided to commission Robbie for Ancient Technology capable of hiding the scent from monsters. Hopefully it will be successful."

"That sounds like a fine idea Link. I insist that you take this consolation for your efforts. He motioned for Sidon to present me with some Rupees. I counted them out and realized he had given me 3,000 Rupees!

"This seems like a bit much sir."

"No, I insist Link. I know how stingy Robbie is with money."

"Well thank you sir." I said. I bowed and the turned away. Zelda was probably too shocked to think strategically, so I would have to make all the decisions. I stopped by the store and purchased some arrows. I noticed that Zelda was very silent. I offered her my arm. She took it, and we travelled to the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab.

"I told you you would get used to it." I said after we stepped off the platform. She only smiled and opened the door. As usual, Robbie was standing next to Cherry.

" _Hey hey, *beep*, FamiliarNameMissing! Insert materials and rupees. Receive ancient equipment in exchange._ " Cherry beeped.

"Hi Robbie. Um...this is Princess Zelda. I recently found out that her Divine Powers attract Monsters a lot, and I wanted to know if you could possibly manufacture something to counteract that?"

"Hmmm." He squinted. "How do I know that you are truly Link?" I groaned.

"Look, Robbie, I have the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield. I'm pretty sure that's proof."

"NO. I refuse to talk to you until you show me your scars." Every time I came here, he made me take off my clothes. I swear, it was perverted. But I needed to get something about the monster problem. I proceeded to take off my Tunic, until I was shirtless. It was pretty uncomfortable to do in front of Zelda, who I noticed, had a very distinct blush on her cheeks, and was eyeing my abdomen. I resisted the urge to flex, that would have been stupid. "I recognize those scars, from when you fought. Alright Link, what can I do for you?" Finally.

"As I said before, the Princess's Powers attracts monsters. I was hoping that you could manufacture something to prevent that from happening."

"Perhaps, but it will be costly, and I will require many parts. Princess give me your hand."

"Oh-um, of course." Zelda said, before giving her hand to Robbie. He examined it for a second before using a contraption to scan it. He read some information off the thing, then put it away.

"It's possible, but I will require 3 Big Ancient Cores and at least 50 Ancient Shafts, and 5,000 Rupees." That was a steep price. But I was willing to pay for whatever was needed when it came to Zelda. I reluctantly handed over the materials and money needed. "Where will you stay while I make this?" He asked.

"I was thinking Gerudo. It is in a desert, has a low monster population, and is protected by the Gerudo guards, which is much better than I can say for the other villages." I had been thinking about this ever since we set foot in the Tech Lab.

"That sounds like a presentable idea, but how will you get this contraption when it's done?"

"Just send it by messenger." I really didn't want to come back. "Is that all, Robbie?"

He nodded, and I opened the door for Zelda.

Back outside, I realized how quiet Zelda had been. "What's wrong, Zelda?" I asked. She took a while to respond.

"I feel like everybody is protecting me, and I'm putting everyone in danger by being here!" She was practically crying. If I didn't cheer her up soon she would start crying. Then I remembered once when we were travelling up in the Hebra Mountains, she had always wished there was a simpler way to go down the mountain. She hated all the walking and climbing we had to do.

"Zelda, no one is to blame for your attraction of monsters. Robbie's going to fix it, and the Gerudo are more than capable of defending you. And I, I will always be right there, to protect you. You don't have to be scared," I said, wiping away her tears. "It will all be over soon." I held her wrists.

"Are you sure?" She asked, her eyes shining with tears.

"I'm sure." I replied with a smile. "You know, while we were gone, people invented Shield Boarding?" I changed the subject. "It works best in the snow, but a hill like this works too." I pointed down the hill. Her curiosity seemed piqued, so I explained how it worked. I gave her my shield, and she slowly, but surely, surfed her way down the slope...until she disappeared into a small valley.

"LINK!" I heard her scream. I sprinted over to where she had disappeared, Master Sword in hand. I had forgotten about the decaying Guardian. However, I noticed that the Guardian was Orange, the same color as the Shrines, and that the Master Sword wasn't glowing as I approached.

As soon as Zelda saw me, she jumped and scrambled to safety, behind me and my shield. I examined the Guardian. It looked just as I remembered it from before the Calamity. It was looking around confused, before focusing its sights on me. I braced myself for the laser pointer, but it did not come. It seemed that the Guardians had gone passive. As I went to examine it closer, it targeted something behind me, before shooting its laser.

"BOOM!" I heard the yelp of a Moblin, probably coming in search of Zelda's powers. All that was left was its weapons, and a few monster parts.

"I'd say that the Guardians are finally doing their job, Zelda." I said before turning to her.

"It appears so." I could tell that she wanted to examine the Guardian further.

"Go ahead, check it out. Just tell me when you're ready to leave." She smiled and immediately turned her attention to the Guardian. Before I knew it, it was night, and Zelda was fast asleep against the Guardian. The Guardian, however, was still alert and surveying the terrain, sometimes turning its sights on me, but never attacking. It looked like I could finally rest easy with the Guardians. I used to go on Guardian onslaughts every Blood Moon, in hopes that I could get some parts for selling. Now, they would no longer be a threat.

As the night passed, I stood guard of Zelda, watching for any other monsters or thieves that could pose a threat. Thankfully, none turned up. In the morning I shook Zelda awake. It was time to pay a visit to Riju.

"Zelda, it's time to wake up. We need to leave."

"Whazza?" Was her only response. She was probably uncomfortable, laying against a rigid Guardian all night.

"It's time to go." I said shaking her before she had a chance to fall asleep again.

"Did you sleep, Link?"

"What kind of knight would I be if I didn't stay awake while we were out in the wild?" I could go at least two weeks without sleep. But Zelda didn't know that.

"Link!" She said, standing up. "Why didn't you sleep? The Guardian could have done your job for you."

"Would a Guardian attack a thief?" Was my reply. I quickly took out a couple of fruits from my inventory, which we ate. Then, I took the Sheikah Slate, and found the shrine closest to Gerudo Town. "Ready?" She nodded, and grabbed my shoulder. We dissolved.

When we reappeared, it was early morning, so the heat wasn't unbearable. We slogged our way through the sand. When we reached the Gate, I tried to enter with Zelda but the Guards crossed their spears. "Out, voe."

"I'm her escort." I said pointing at Zelda.

"The vai is allowed, you are not." I could see that arguing wasn't going to bring any good.

"Listen, Zelda." I whispered in her ear. "They're not going to let me in with you. So, I want you to go straight to Riju. Just walk to the throne room. She's usually free."

"They should let you in. On my authority as Princess!"

"Zelda, almost everybody thinks you're dead. No one would listen to you. Just find Riju. If you need me I'll be right here. Probably." I could see her give up. She just walked through the Gates. I turned to the Guards. "If she comes here, tell her I went to kill a Molduga." I ran around the corner and changed into my Vai costume, before going in after her.

As I made my way to the throne room. People waved hello in recognition. I ignored them and hurried on the the throne room. Inside I found Zelda talking to Riju.

"-and that's how Link beat Ganon." Zelda finished. Riju's eyes lit up in recognition when she spotted me, and I quickly held my finger to my mouth. I didn't want Zelda to know that I was here, or I would never hear the end of it. When I had told her I didn't talk because people expected me to do great things, she had teased me for days on end. That was the kind of person she had been before, and I didn't want to take the risk. Riju subtly nodded in confirmation and I was sure that Buliara had understood as well.

I walked towards the throne, and Zelda turned towards me. "Hello." She said cheerfully. "Who might you be?" She was asking for a name that I didn't have. I was panicking, but years of training had given me copious amounts of self control.

"I'm Linkle." I said, trying to make my voice as girly as possible. Riju was chuckling, but she hid her mouth with her hand when Zelda looked her way. I was desperately hoping she wouldn't give me away.

"Zelda," Riju said, after regaining control. "Linkle is a Hylian, who has been in Gerudo Town for months now. I'm sure she can show you around." I glared at her, and her eyes were filled with the glint of a mischievousness. She was doing this on purpose!

"I'm afraid that my escort is not with me currently. I would feel much safer knowing that his friend was with me." Zelda tactfully replied. She didn't want to insult Riju, but was suspicious of strangers.

"Then I guess that Linkle and I will have to show you around, together. She gracefully hopped out of her throne. She was still short.

"Thank you, Lady Riju." We exited the throne room, and I noticed that the Gerudo kept shooting us glances. We showed Zelda the shops for clothes and the Inn. We even stopped by the Gerudo class, and I could see Zelda attempt to remain stoic when Risa answered with beating the man to an inch of his life.

Lastly, we showed Zelda the baths. Suddenly, I saw an impish grin on Riju's face. "Zelda, would you like to bathe? I'm sure that you haven't had much time to clean yourself during our travels."

"Is that alright?" I could tell she really wanted to.

"Of course. Linkle and I will be right there with you. Right?" She said turning to me.

"Of course." I replied, still wary of what Riju wanted. I opened the doors to the bath. Immediately, I realized my mistake.

Gerudo Town was a town full of women. Therefore, there was no mixed bathing, or male changing rooms. Which meant that the entrance, was the entrance to the changing area.

I was desperately trying to stay in control. I had just opened the door to a multitude of very, _very_ naked Gerudo women. My mind was scrambling. I could hear Riju's muffled laughs behind me. She had planned the entire thing, and in my haste to look after Zelda, I had not seen the trap. I quickly turned away from the door.

"I-I need to go. I forgot about something I-I had to do." I glared at Riju, before bolting to the exit. As soon as I had exited the town, i collapsed in a pile by the wall. I was definitely blushing. And...other things were happening to. I tried to clear my mind, but my 17 year old body refused to get the images out of my mind. The only thing that could distract me now was a good fight. So I took my Sand Boots, and made my way towards the Toruma Dunes.

* * *

 _Zelda's POV_

The bath had been wonderful, but I didn't understand why Linkle had run off. She reminded me of Link in a way. The quiet and observant way she held herself, but ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. After spending so much time with Link, I could easily recognize the stance.

After my bath with Lady Riju, who was a pleasure to spend time with. She took me to the front gates of the town.

"Where's Link?" I asked after I realized he wasn't there.

They scowled. "You mean the voe you came here with? He said that he went to kill a Molduga. As if a voe could accomplish something like that." It seemed that the guards doubted that men could take care of themselves.

"Don't worry, Zelda. I'm sure he's fine." Lady Riju said. "If he is where I think he is, then we can see him." She gestured for me to follow her. She reminded me very much of Urbosa, with the way she seemed to radiate kindness from herself. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I wouldn't show weakness. I refused to let myself cry. Only Link could see me be weak.

Before I realized, we were climbing a stone structure that rested on top of the town. At the top was a small spring, and I swear I had seen a Korok not seconds before. Lady Riju waded to the edge and sat on a small rock spire. I sat next to her.

"Can you see him? Right there." She asked pointing to a small figure in the distance. I tried to focus my eyes, but a massive shape hurtled out of the sand.

"That's a Molduga?" I asked, horrified at the size of the beast. It seemed to swim around in the sand, as a fish would.

"Yes. There are only four known to exist, and they all live in Gerudo Desert." She said. "Their parts are very valuable, and I understand that they are very powerful. I would not know though. Buliara rarely lets me leave the town." I could hear the whine in her voice.

"She is only trying to protect you. Link does the same to me."

She looked over at me. "You seem to care about Link a lot." She said, smiling. "Is there anything going on between you?"

"No." I hugged my knees. I knew that I loved Link, but I was afraid of what would happen if he knew.

"Why not. It's obvious you like him."

"Because, as Princess, I wasn't supposed to study the Shrines or the Guardians. I was supposed to unlock my powers. And I hated it. But Link, Link let me roam the plains as we traveled and he didn't care if I was a princess or not."

"That didn't answer my question."

"It's because I'm afraid he'll say no. He had a friendship with the Zora Champion, Mipha, and I know that she loved him too. And he's known her for much longer than I have. And now she's dead-and I'm scared-that Link hates me- for it." I was practically sobbing. I was so scared that Link would hate me. When he had saved me, he said that he didn't, but I knew that Link kept secrets, and would rather say things to calm people down, then argue and express his true feelings.

"Zelda, if Link hates you for the death of one of his friends, then why would he still travel with you?"

"Because that's his job!" It was too much for me.

"But he isn't required by law anymore. There is no law anymore. You aren't really a Princess, and he isn't a Knight. Those titles died along with Hyrule. He wouldn't just stay with you unless he cared." She was making sense. Link and I had gotten along after I'd stopped being so cruel to him. I still felt guilty for that. My tears began to dry.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a massive explosion. We both turned to see the remnants of the Molduga rain down from the sky. "See, Link is the best fighter I've ever seen. Better than his own reincarnations." She laughed. She was really reminding me of Urbosa.

"Lady Riju?"

"Please don't call me that. I hate the formality. Just Riju."

"Oh, well then. Riju? In what way are you related to Urbosa?"

"She was my Great-Grandmother. Why?

"You remind me of her. She made joked about Link's skills as well." I said. I recalled how many times Urbosa made jokes at Link's expense. I missed her.

"Urbosa was our best chieftain. I was afraid I couldn't lead my people, until Link came."

"He seems to bring out the best in people, wherever he goes."

"You're right." She smiled "And I decree that as chieftain of Gerudo Town, Link be allowed to enter our walls."

"Allow a VOE into our walls? Lady Riju, you must be joking." One of the Guards said, when Riju told them.

"I am not. You will allow Zelda's escort, Link into these walls when he returns. Zelda and I will greet him when he arrives." The guards were obviously shocked, but a direct order couldn't be ignored.

"When will he arrive?" another one asked.

"Within the next 10 minutes or so. He will come from Toruma Dunes."

"Why is he there?"

"He was slaying a Molduga." The guards were panicking. It was one thing to let a voe into the town, but one powerful enough to fight a Molduga, was just asking for their chieftain to be kidnapped. "I expect him to be treated with the utmost respect. He is, after all, the one that calmed Vah Naboris."

"What! Impossible! How'd a voe even get up there anyway?" The crowd had begun to shout except for a single guard who I learned was called Barta.

"I will explain it after he arrives. I'm sure he is nearly here." Riju said, refusing to let anyone argue further.

* * *

 _Link's POV_

Fights had always made me feel better. I didn't enjoy the exhaustion and pain that came along with it, but it calmed my mind after seeing something so scarring. However, as I approached the town, I heard the shouts of guards. It seemed there was some sort of disturbance. Worried, I unsheathed the Master Sword and hurried into the village.

I ran in, paying no attention to the lack of a guard at the entrance. Whatever was happening seemed to be going on in the training area. I turned the corner just to find 20 or so guards staring at me. I still couldn't see what the problem was, but I could see that Zelda and Riju were fine. Then almost all the guards eyes were drawn to my sword. My very threatening and sharp sword.

"Stop him!"

* * *

 **Moo**


	7. Notice

**So...this isn't an update. Don't worry, this isn't being discontinued. I just have some questions. Now that I've been writing for over a year, I've been looking back on my early writing, especially this story. And I have to be honest. To me, it sucks. There is horrible pacing and I don't even know how to write this much further. However, I will be finishing this story. I wanted to ask you guys, if you'd rather have me edit the chapters, and continue with this story, or restart it under the same name, but take it in a new direction. I'll do what you guys want. However, I'm actually writing this Notice from a lounge in The University of Munich, so I doubt a new chapter will come until September. Just tell me what you guys think.**


	8. Rewrite

**So...I changed my name. I've finally begun rewriting New Times. I am going to delete the current version and replace it with the new one as soon as my beta reader is done with it. I think that this new version is much better than the previous, and I hope you guys think so too.**


	9. Rewrite has been published

**If anyone cares, I posted the first two chapters of Ending the Cycle. It's the rewrite of New Times. I'm hoping that I update a lot more from now on**


End file.
